When an ATM, a deposit-only machine, and the like are installed in facilities such as a convenience store or the like, there are strict requirements for the width of the machine. There are also strict requirements for the width of a banknote depositing unit that is attachable to and detachable from the machine.
In this case, it is preferable that the banknote deposit direction be able to be switched as necessary.
As an example of peripheral technology, patent document 1 discloses an automatic teller machine with a smaller depth dimension achieved by setting the banknote conveyance direction as being in the width dimension of the machine.
Patent document 2 discloses a rotating mechanism for switching the banknote conveyance direction in a banknote depositing device.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-231589        Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-76206        